


Jaejoong-Hyung and His Leader-Pet

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Dom/sub, Driving is Foreplay, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho has alway followed Jaejoong. Except once. When he has the chance again, Yunho isn't stupid, and he takes it.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 6





	Jaejoong-Hyung and His Leader-Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Time. Crazy thing. A day started, and then all of a sudden it was almost seven at night. Yunho had two hours in which he had to drive home through the middle of Seoul, get a shower, and then drive to the other side of Seoul for a photo shoot. Changmin had already called to see where he was. Yunho left the studio at a run. A few fangirls squealed and snapped pictures of him as he slipped into the driver’s seat of his Audi Az. He left his phone in his lap and put his seatbelt on. After making sure he wasn’t going to hit anyone, Yunho turned on his blinker and joined the flow of traffic.

Close to home, Yunho slammed on the brakes as someone cut him off. “Fucking asshole,” he shouted and laid on his horn. The car in front of him, slowed, brakes tapping three times, and then sped away.

Yunho had only a moment to see that it was a black Audi R8. He growled in annoyance, pushed on the accelerator and sped after it.

Three seconds later, his phone vibrated, and he dared to glance at it, rushing through the narrow streets at over eighty kilometers.

 _from unknown_ I see I have your attention now, leader-pet

Yunho almost lost control of his car. The R8 shifted gears and sped up. Yunho’s Az had no chance in keeping up with Jaejoong’s car. Jaejoong toyed with him, slowing, speeding up, whipping around other cars.

Yunho worried for his safety (not Jaejoong’s; that man was a beast behind the wheel of a car) and for his license. They were going to get pulled over. They were going to get caught street racing.

A light turned yellow and Jaejoong hit the gas. Yunho cursed and had to speed even more. He flew through the light after it had turned red. Jaejoong’s tires squealed around a corner. Yunho cursed again, slamming on the brakes, spinning the steering wheel right. And then a moment later, they were on the highway, speeding up the on-ramp. To Yunho’s surprise, Jaejoong stayed around the speed limit, Yunho right behind him. And then he saw the cop a few cars ahead of them. Jaejoong had always been observant on the road. It made him a safe, yet crazy driver.

Yunho missed the late nights they’d sneak out and go for a drive at two in the morning. And they didn’t always drive. A shiver traveled through Yunho’s skin as the almost forgotten feel of Jaejoong inside his body returned. How many years had it been now?

His phone vibrated again.

 _from unknown_ I hope you didn’t have plans tonight.

 _to unknown_ not anymore

Yunho sent Changmin a quick text and said something important came up, he was safe, not to worry, he’d be home later.

 _from Maknae_ HYUNG! We have a shoot tonight

 _to magnae_ trust me when I say I care about this a lot more than that.

 _from magnae_ okay, I’ll cover for you, but you fucking owe me

The cop exited a few minutes later, and Yunho had only a moment to get ready before Jaejoong shifted, the R8 engine whined, and then he was gone, whipping around more cars. It wasn’t too crowded. Traffic thinned even more as Jaejoong led Yunho out of Seoul.

 _to unknown_ I’m going to run out of gas, Boo

 _from unknown_ don’t worry. I can fill you up

“Fuck.”

The sun set through the clouds. The clock ticked over the hour and Yunho decided he wanted to see Jaejoong. He checked his blind spot, turned on his blinker, and then gave his little car gas as he flipped to the right of Jaejoong’s car. But Jaejoong sped up, and Yunho cursed again, trying to keep up with him. He dared a glance at his speedometer and almost choked seeing that they were over one-seventy.

“You fucker,” Yunho muttered.

Jaejoong slowed, then sped up, slowed, keeping the front of Yunho’s car, right at his door. Cat and Mouse. Cat and Mouse. And then they were side by side. Yunho dared a glance. A quick one, and then another. In those two moments, he memorized everything he could see of Jaejoong. His profile, his lips, sunglasses on his head. Black hair. Bare shoulder. What was he wearing? Or what was he not wearing? Jaejoong loved to drive mostly naked.

Yunho’s pants were tight in a second.

Jaejoong looked over just as he looked over. He smirked and then floored it, speeding by Yunho with the power of his car.

Yunho’s phone rang. It was some manager and he left it on the seat. He didn’t care at all. Jaejoong slowed and changed lanes, moving over to the far right. Yunho followed. Jaejoong’s speed dropped to ‘dangerous’ as they exited the freeway, and then traversed a smaller road.

Yunho had no idea where they were. He followed Jaejoong, hitting one twenty on the narrow road. Their headlights cut through the dark. Jaejoong’s blinker flashed red, and they turned left. This road was even smaller, but it was flat and Jaejoong sped up, cruising even faster.

Yunho’s head filled with the vision of the pretty siren. One arm on the gear shifter, the other holding the wheel loosely, slightly slouched. And god the last time they were in a car together, Jaejoong had pulled out his hard cock. Gasping, and yet keeping control of the car, while Yunho had sucked him off and swallowed.

He was so hard. He pressed his hand to his crotch and hissed.

 _from unknown_ almost there, sexy beast almost

 _to unknown_ me too, watching you drive makes me come

 _from unknown_ you don’t deserve to come, stop touching yourself.

With difficulty, Yunho obeyed.

Jaejoong slowed, almost to a stop and pulled onto a gravel road. They crawled by trees and small, darkened houses and barns. The last couple minutes of their journey seemed the longest, even though they’d been driving for almost two hours.

Jaejoong’s brake lights lit up, and he turned, stopping. Yunho pulled his car next to his and cut the engine. The R8 still ran. Yunho looked over, saw the shadow of Jaejoong looking at him, and then he looked away. Yunho’s nerves were high, he wanted to see and hold and touch Jaejoong again. He left his phone in the car (no distractions), and climbed out.

He went to the driver’s side of the R8. Jaejoong still hadn’t shut it off. He wondered how much of the game Jaejoong wanted to play, and then decided that he wanted to play to the extreme. He needed Jaejoong so much.

Yunho took a deep breath and then used the side of the car to kneel, careful not to block the door. He spread his knees, and put his hands behind his back. He tilted his head back, as far as it could go. He could almost feel the collar, almost feel the length of leather that would have attached that collar to his bound hands, keeping him in place. His cock pulsed in his jeans.

The door opened, and Yunho bit his lip against a whimper. _Keep your head down_ blared from the speakers, bass pumping. Yunho’s eyes shut, mouth open in a gasp. God, when he first heard this song, he’d thought of Jaejoong, because damn, how many times did Jaejoong say that to him over the years?

“Leader-pet,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho whined, eyes flying open as soft fingers touched his cheek. The light from the car was enough to see the cock in his face and Yunho whimpered in need and opened his mouth. His body shook as the warm head settled on his tongue.

“Don’t come, leader-pet,” Jaejoong warned.

But Yunho wasn’t sure how he could stop it. Jaejoong pushed into his mouth. Yunho gagged only for a moment, and then opened his mouth and throat. His tongue wrapped around Jaejoong’s cock, mouth closing over the tip and then sucking. Jaejoong moaned, fingers settled in Yunho’s hair and the anticipation and nerves in Yunho’s body found a release. He tried to stop his orgasm, but with his hands behind his back, he wasn’t able to. He whimpered, eyes shutting tight as he jerked his hips forward, and came in his pants.

Jaejoong panted. His fingers tightened in Yunho’s hair and he thrust forward. “Bad leader-pet.”

Heat spread through Yunho’s skin, and he was half embarrassed that he came just from Jaejoong’s cock in his mouth and shame because he disobeyed. He tried to show Jaejoong he was sorry, but Jaejoong’s thrusts into his mouth sped up and Yunho’s face pressed against the smooth skin of Jaejoong’s stomach. His breath quickened, his cock pulsed and just as Changmin’s voice echoed around them, screaming that note, Jaejoong came, cock held in Yunho’s throat. Yunho gagged, trying not to cough, trying to swallow, but he hadn’t been expecting it. Jaejoong’s cock left his mouth and warm come splattered all over his face.

The tip pressed against Yunho’s lips, wiping the last drop.

Yunho lowered his head, shoulders sagging. The next song on their CD started.

“God, you coming in your pants just from my cock is fucking hot.” Jaejoong’s fingers trailed through the come on his face, and then into his mouth. Yunho lapped at them.

“I’m sorry I disobeyed you, Jaejoong-hyung.”

“Undo your pants, push them down.”

Yunho was quick to obey. His fingers shook on the buttons of his jeans. His boxers were soaked with come. His cock was still rock hard.

“I was going to bring a cock ring, but I want you to come as often as you can.”

Yunho shivered. That wasn’t as good as it sounded. It meant that when Jaejoong told him to come, he had to come. It was almost as hard as not coming.

Jaejoong grabbed his t-shirt, pulling it up. Yunho raised his arms and Jaejoong took it off. He used it to clean off his hand and wipe his cock off. He dropped it to the ground before taking a step back and sitting in the driver’s seat. The overhead light had turned off. The blue and red lights from the stereo flashed over Jaejoong’s skin. He was in a white tank top and sweat pants. Not underwear.

“Come over here, leader-pet.”

Yunho shuffled over the dirt and between Jaejoong’s legs. Jaejoong held his cock up. “No hands,” he whispered.

Yunho opened his mouth, hands behind his back again. He licked around the head. Jaejoong moaned, leaning back. He released his cock and Yunho quickly closed his mouth over it. Jaejoong gave him no directions on how to pleasure him, so Yunho did what he wanted. Slowly, he tightened his mouth around the head. Letting a bit more into his throat, Yunho relearned the way Jaejoong’s cock fit inside him.

Fingers trailed through his hair.

“Missed you, leader-pet.”

Yunho showed Jaejoong how much he missed him by sucking a little harder, bobbing his head down lower.

“I was really upset when you said that I hadn’t tried to contact you,” Jaejoong said, “but I understand about the prank calls and prank texts. I get them, too. After my last one went unanswered, I knew I had to find a different way to see you.”

Yunho’s heart clenched. He had gotten that text, but he’d been told not to reply to it, just in case it was not Jaejoong. He sucked harder, trying to apologize.

Jaejoong sighed in pleasure as more of his cock went into Yunho’s throat. “God, you suck cock so good, leader-pet.”

The CD continued, and with each song, Yunho changed the tempo of his ministrations to match the beat. When the CD started over, again playing Keep Your Head Down, Jaejoong cupped his cheeks and lifted Yunho’s head off his cock.

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Yunho’s lips. Yunho whimpered into it.

“I love you, Yunho, so much.”

“I love you, Jaejoong,” Yunho whispered, voice hoarse from having Jae’s cock in his throat for so long.

“Stand up.”

Yunho did, knees shaking from being bent for so long. He grabbed the top of the door. As Jaejoong’s mouth closed around his cock, he shouted out, head back. Jaejoong chuckled. He tugged on Yunho’s balls and the command was clear: Come.

Yunho relaxed, letting his next orgasm weave through him. He was lucky this time. Sucking on Jaejoong turned him on so much that he was pretty close anyway. To actually be in Jaejoong’s throat was a treat, a reward, and Yunho knew he didn’t deserve it. So he did as his hyung commanded, and he came, hips jerking forward. Jaejoong pulled away at the last moment. He stroked Yunho through his orgasm as Yunho leaned on the top of the car, gasping.

With pressure on Yunho’s hip, Jaejoong directed him away. He stepped back as Jaejoong stood up. He pressed a kiss to Yunho’s cheek.

“Naked. Now.”

Yunho kicked off his shoes, bent enough to pull off his socks and then finished removing his jeans. He stood in the dark, naked, and put his arms behind his back, fingers wrapped around his wrist.

“Kneel,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho fell to his knees. Jaejoong put his hand on the middle of Yunho’s back. He shivered with anticipation as he leaned forward. Jaejoong didn’t stop pushing until Yunho was laying on the driver’s seat, face pushed against the leather.

“Your body is amazing, Yunho,” Jaejoong said as his fingers trail over the muscles of his back and ass.

“Thank you, Jaejoong-hyung.”

Yunho bit his lip against a cry as Jaejoong’s other hand slipped between his butt cheeks, fingers wet.

“I love using your come as lube, leader-pet.”

Yunho shivered, and then winced as a finger pushed into him. It was so hard to keep his hands behind his back and his legs spread and NOT thrust back on that finger.

“So tight for me, leader-pet. I see Changmin isn’t fucking what’s mine, ne?”

“No, Jaejoong-hyung.”

“Good boy.” Jaejoong pet his head and then added another finger. Yunho’s mouth opened in a gasp and he involuntarily pushed back.

Jaejoong chuckled. “You can move, leader-pet. Show me how eager you are.”

Yunho gripped his wrist, the pain traveling up his arm as he thrust back onto Jaejoong’s fingers.

“Do you want me?”

“Yes, Jaejoong-hyung, please. I want you.”

“What do you want?”

“I … I want you to fuck me, please.”

A third finger pushed into him, and Yunho cried out, cock jerking. It was too much, and not enough at the same time.

“Leader-pet. Be a good boy and get the lube from the passenger seat for me.”

Jaejoong did not say he could use his hands. Yunho tightened his muscles and lifted himself up, straining in the small space. Another shift and his upper body was over the middle console, gear shifter sticking into his side. There was a white bottle on the seat.

Jaejoong crooked his fingers, and Yunho shouted out as they brushed over his prostate.

As soon as he could breathe again, Yunho moved his head. His mouth closed around the slim tube.

Jaejoong removed his fingers and said, “Don’t move for a moment.”

Yunho stopped as he was, bent over, ass in the air, feet dangling off the seat. The music was louder, the song “maximum” bumping, bass shaking everything. His cock rubbed against the seat. The leather was vibrating from the bass. God, he wanted to thrust against the leather.

Jaejoong’s hand smacked him quickly, stinging and Yunho moaned around the tube of lube. He was spanked again, and then again. Like a muffle in a haze, he heard Jaejoong tell him to come. Yunho whimpered, and thrust against the seat, sliding over it, scraping, gasping.

“Come baby, come on. You have to come now.”

Jaejoong spanked him over and over, each one landing harder and harder. Yunho turned his head to the side, trying to breathe around the bottle. His fingernails dug into his wrists. His thrusts grew erratic as he tried to find purchase, something to hold himself against while he fucked the seat of Jaejoong’s car. Jaejoong’s hands cupped his ass and squeezed tight, pushing him, then pulling and just like that Yunho exploded, screaming as his body clenched and then panting as he spilled his release on the seat.

He whimpered, body shivering as he came down from the high. Jaejoong was tugging on his hips and he moved back, arms and legs shaking. His knees hit the ground again.

“Clean up your mess, leader-pet,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho turned his head, the end of the white bottle sticking out of his mouth. Jaejoong smiled at him and took the bottle.

“Thank you for getting that for me, leader-pet.”

Yunho smiled and licked Jaejoong’s hand. Jaejoong pressed his palm against Yunho’s cheek. He shut his eyes. He knew Jaejoong wasn’t done with him yet, but he would have been happy if that’s all he got. He didn’t really deserve to have Jaejoong inside him again anyway.

“I know what you’re thinking, Yunho, and please, don’t blame yourself.”

Yunho turned his head and kissed Jaejoong’s palm. Jaejoong’s hand shook and then he snatched it away.

“Go on, leader-pet. Clean up your mess.”

Yunho smiled, and looked up. He met Jaejoong’s eyes, unsurprised to see them wet. He smiled and then leaned over the driver’s seat. The tang of leather accentuated the saltiness of his come. Jaejoong kneeled behind him as he lapped up the mess. His fingers, now slick with lube, pushed back into Yunho’s body. Three or four, he couldn’t tell. He grunted in pleasure and licked faster.

“Lift up a bit, darling,” Jaejoong said, hands soft on Yunho’s hips. He did, kneeling on the frame of the door. He moaned when Jaejoong’s cock settled against his opening, not moving, pressed against his entrance, just waiting to push.

“Talk to me, leader-pet.”

“Oh god, Jaejoong-hyung, please, fuck me. It’s … been so long. It’ll feel so good to be so full after so—“ He cried out as Jaejoong thrust inside him. Yunho’s body shook and if he hadn’t already come three times, he would have come again. His cock was full and hard again in a moment, pushed up against the side of the seat.

“Move your hands, love. Brace yourself.”

Yunho pried his fingers off his own wrist. He brought his hands to the other side of the seat, gripping the leather. The angle of Jaejoong’s thrusts changed as his body straightened. Yunho leaned his head back, mouth open, gasping “Jaejoong” over and over again. His cock no longer pressed against anything and it bounced, slapping up to his stomach with each of Jaejoong’s thrusts.

“Fuck, Yunho. Fuck. I …”

Jaejoong’s body shook. His hands tightened on Yunho’s hips and warmth, wet and sticky, filled him up. Jaejoong moaned. He leaned his head against Yunho’s shoulder and kissed him lightly.

“Such a good pet,” Jaejoong whispered. His arm wrapped around Yunho’s stomach. “Don’t move.”

Yunho didn’t want to. He never wanted to be anywhere else.

“You’ll call me?” Jaejoong whispered, insecurity leaking into his voice.

“Yes. I will. The others, too.”

“And Changmin?”

“He will. He misses you so much.”

“Do you miss me?” Jaejoong asked, voice shaking.

Yunho nodded. “Yes, Boo. I miss you.”

Jaejoong nodded, and a different kind of wetness landed on Yunho’s bare back. Yunho moved one hand and laid it over Jaejoong’s arm. Their fingers tangled together, and after a few minutes, Jaejoong controlled his breathing and his body settled.

He rotated his hips and Yunho moaned as Jaejoong’s cock slipped around inside him. His cock grew as Jaejoong did it again, licking at his neck and shoulder.

“I need a bigger car,” he muttered.

Yunho whimpered when Jaejoong slipped out of him.

“Come on. My knees hurt.”

Jaejoong pulled him up and led the way to the back of the car. Yunho winced as his bare feet met gravel, but he wasn’t on the ground long enough for it to matter. Jaejoong spun him around, and pushed him down. Yunho spread his arms, unable to grip anything. Jaejoong spread his legs, and Yunho managed to get his knees on the bumper.

Jaejoong swiped his cock up and down Yunho’s cleft.

“I want you come on my car, leader-pet. Can you come if I don’t fuck you?”

“I … do you … Jaejoong-hyung, please.”

“Please, what?”

“Fuck … me …”

“Can you come for me again without me fucking you?”

“I … yes, but … I want to come with your dick inside me.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “It’s a good thing I want you to come while I’m inside you.”

Yunho’s whimper broke into a shout as Jaejoong pressed into him slowly. So fucking slow. Yunho lowered his head, panting, trying to grip the smooth sides of the car as Jaejoong’s cock pressed deeper. And then deeper. He grunted, taking the stretch. Jaejoong stopped as their bodies met, but only for a moment. He pulled out, just as slowly as he had pushed in. Yunho groaned low, hips lowering, trying to get Jaejoong back inside him.

Jaejoong slapped his hip. “Bad leader-pet.”

“You feel so good, Jaejoong-hyung. So … god. I … fuck me, please. You feel so good. I want to feel you for days.”

Jaejoong shifted, fingers gripping Yunho’s hips. His knees pushed painfully into the bump as Jaejoong yanked him down, onto his cock. And then pushed him away. Jaejoong didn’t move, but made Yunho move, up and down, slow. So, so slow.

“Hyung, please,” Yunho whined, body sizzling with need again. “Please.”

“What do you want? I’m fucking you, aren’t I?”

“Fast … hard. Hurt me. Fuck me so hard, please, Jaejoong-hyung.”

Jaejoong shoved him forward. He cried out as his hard cock pushed against the unforgiving car. Jaejoong slammed into him, forcing him against the car, and then again, and again. He sped up, fingers gripped tight on Yunho’s hips. Yunho lay, mouth open in a constant whine as Jaejoong fuck him. The car shook with their fucking, tires crunching on the gravel. The bass from the stereo bumped around them.

“Fuck, Yunho. Fuck. I … fuck. Come you bastard. If you don’t come before me, next time I won’t let you come at all, and you won’t have the help of a cock ring.”

Yunho whined and willed his orgasm to build. But it was so hard with his cock being slammed against the car.

“H-hyung, it … hurts. Hyung.”

“You told me to make you hurt, so I am. Now come.”

Yunho rolled his hips, and the pressure on his cock lessened. The slight change of angle meant that Jae’s dick was barely grazing his prostate. Enough to tease, too much and the little bolts of nerves joined with the rolling waves of pleasure.

“I love you, Jae … fuck, me. Fuck me like you love me.”

Jaejoong whimpered and sped up. Their bodies slapped together and, even though Yunho hadn’t been told he could, he reached between his body and the car. With all the weight now on his knees, Yunho wrapped his fingers around his hard cock. He stroked fast, his cries echoing Jaejoong’s moans. His orgasm built slow, twisted, churning. He froze, mouth open, eyes shut as he came, strands arching high over the back of the car and painting the bumper in white.

Jaejoong moaned low. His hips jerked, short and quick. A few moments later, he gasped, body stilling as he emptied another orgasm into Yunho’s channel.

“God, that feels so good,” he whispered. “Your body is so tight when you come.”

They stood there, recovering for a moment longer, and then Jaejoong maneuvered Yunho until he was sitting on the car. He stepped close and their arms wound around each other's waists. Yunho’s legs wrapped around Jaejoong’s thighs.

Their lips met in a heavy kiss.

“So what did you have to do tonight?” Jaejoong asked.

“Photo shoot for a magazine.”

“Oh, fuck. Yunho.” Jaejoong laughed and leaned away. “That was stupid.”

Yunho shrugged. “I made the right choice. Finally.”

Jaejoong smiled. They kissed again.

“I wonder if you can get away with coming to my place for the night,” Jaejoong said.

“No. I told Changmin I’d be home tonight.”

“I just really don’t want to let you go again.”

Yunho hugged him close, hands running down to his hips. “Promises we can’t keep?”

Jaejoong’s breath hitched and his arms tightened. “Shut up.”

Yunho had no problem following that command. They held each other until “Keep Your Head Down” started again.

Jaejoong reluctantly pulled away. “You must be freezing.”

“You make me hot.”

Jaejoong snorted and slapped his shoulder. “Leave the corny lines to Yoochun. Come on. Get dressed.”

Jaejoong turned away from him, and to Yunho’s confusion, climbed into the car and shut the door, cutting off all but the heavy bass from the song. He sighed and gathered his clothes. He used his boxers to clean himself up, and then tossed them into the back seat. He slipped on his jeans, and then pulled his t-shirt over his head. He couldn’t find one of his socks in the dark, so he just slipped his shoes on.

He stood, waiting for Jaejoong to come out of the car for another kiss, and then noticed that Jaejoong had his head on the wheel and his shoulders were shaking. Yunho wanted to hold him while he cried, but instead, he went to his car and started the engine. He picked up his phone, erased all his missed calls and messages. He saved Jaejoong’s phone number and labeled it “my hyung”.

A moment later, Jaejoong pulled around, and he led the way back to the freeway, speeds much lower than on the way there.

Awhile later, Yunho’s gas light turned on. He sent Jaejoong a text.

 _to my Hyung_ I have to get gas

 _to leader-pet_ I’ll see you later.

 _to my Hyung_ yes

At the next exit, Yunho slowed down. The R8’s engine whined, and Jaejoong sped away as Yunho exited the freeway. He signed an autograph for the young man working the night shift at the gas station, and then headed back to his and Changmin’s apartment.

He didn’t get home until almost two in the morning.

Changmin had tried to wait up, but Yunho found him on the couch, long limbs curled uncomfortably. He shook him away. Changmin jerked upright with a shout.

“Oh, hey, Hyung.”

“Hey.”

“Is this really Jaejoong’s number?” He recited it.

Yunho nodded. “Yeah. It is.”

“You saw him tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“Good because you have a hicky on your neck and you smell like come and if it was someone besides Jaejoong, I would have had to hurt you for making me cover for you tonight.”

“Thanks, Min.”

“But the managers are pissed.”

“Yeah. I know.”

“Besides the obvious signs of good sex, was it worth it?”

Yunho smiled. He nodded. “Yes. It was definitely worth it.”


End file.
